The NotSoMysterious Case of the Missing Ipod
by NCIS2177
Summary: Clara Hawkins is Tony's best friend, and makeshift daughter to Gibbs. But when Tony hides her iPod, she flies of the handle and hurts Tony. How will Gibbs handle the situation? WARNING - non-sexual spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**The Not-So-Mysterious Case of the Missing iPod 1**

Clara slammed her purse onto her desk.

Smirking, Tony asked her what was wrong.

"My iPod is missing," she said, looking into his soul with a fierce glare. "You wouldn't happen to know where the hell it went, would you?"

Putting on his best innocent/hurt face, he began to defend himself.

"Save it," Clara said, too frusterated to bother with his antics. "I know you took it. This is getting really old, Tony."

Clara stormed off towards upstairs just when Gibbs entered the bullpin.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked, not looking at Tony.

"I didn't do anything!" Tony said, throwing his hands in the air in defence. "Well, not much..."

"Tony," Gibbs warned, setting his gaze on Tony. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Tony looked a bit sheepish. "I kinda hid her iPod..."

"I knew it!" a voice yelled from upstairs. Tony slowly looked up at Clara.

"I just _knew it_!" she yelled, quickly re-entering the bullpin. "You're a bastard, Tony, you know that? A stupid, childish, good-for-nothing **bastard!**"

This time, Tony did look hurt. Gibbs noticed, but he didn't say anything, expecting Clara to notice too, but she didn't. She kept being angry at him.

"Where did you hide it?" she asked, her voice still strong with anger.

"I..I hid it under the rug under you desk," a weak voice said. Though it came from Tony's mouth, Gibbs couldn't believe that it was his. It was so hurt, so tiny. Gibbs decided to step in.

"Clara, you need to calm down," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. But she shook it off. Although she stopped insulting Tony, she was still furious.

"Clara, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I have work to do..."

"OK, let me rephrase that - my office, NOW."

She sighed, but complied. She followed Gibbs to his office, her arms crossed, closely resembling a sulky teenager.

Gibbs closed the door and locked. Clara inwardly groaned. Not a good sign.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of Clara.

"Tony was being an ass," Clara said simply.

"No," Gibbs said, "I have a feeling that there's more to this than Tony being an ass. Tony's always messing around, and it's never made you this upset."

Clara's gaze fell to the floor. Gibbs lifted her head with a strong finger. "Talk to me, Clara," he said. "I know that something is bothering you. Let me help."

Gibbs noticed her eyes shining up with unshed tears. Gibbs sighed sadly. She'd been like this before, and he knew that she was dying to talk to him about it. She just had trouble bring herself to do it.

"How do you want to deal with this?" Gibbs asked. Clara's eyes widened.

"No," she said, backing away from him. "Hell no. I know what you're getting at. I didn't do anything wrong - "

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Gibbs interupted. "You didn't notice how much you just hurt Tony, did you? Did you ever _hear _his voice? I have **never **heard it sound so small and hurt, Clara. You're his best friend. You still think you didn't do anything wrong?"

Clara's glare momentarily dropped, replaced with a very panic-stricken-realization expression. But that made her even more upset. She turned away from him, which turned out to be a very big mistake.

Gibbs quickly landed three sharp swats to her backside, making her yelp and spin back around toward Gibbs.

"You know not to turn away from me, young lady," Gibbs said, instantly in parent mode. "Now I _know _you want to get whatever's bugging you off your chest, and I'm going to help you do that. Do you remember the time you and Tim had sex?"

Clara instantly turned red. Gibbs continued:

"You were so worried that I would be upset with you that you became angry, and you refused to speak with me. Do you remember how I helped you release that burden?"

Clara's glare was replaced once again, this time with a panic/pleading expression.

"Please, Gibbs, come on - it's really not important."

"I disagree," Gibbs said. "Now I'm going to give you choice: you can A, tell me what's going on so I can help you, or B, not tell me now, and tell me after I've spanked you. You're choice. The very next thing you say will be your decision."

"Gibbs, it's none of your business - "

Clara was cut off by Gibbs taking hold of her wrist and dragging her over his lap.

"GIBBS!" she yelled, desperately trying to escape this familiar situation. Gibbs grabbed her tiny wrists with his large left hand.

"I told you the very next thing you said would be your decision," he said. "This was _your _choice."

And with that, he started spanking the young woman he thought of as a daughter.

**GASP! Gibbs took Clararose over his knee! How will she react? She tuned, and find out tomorrow(: Seriously - I have chapter two ready to go. I'll post it tomorrow at 4:00, my time. Enjoy(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Not-So-Mysterious Case of the Missing iPod 2**

The first five minutes of the spanking, Clara thrashed and cursed, angry at her conflicted feelings. Every few swats or so, Gibbs would bring his hand down just a little harder, waiting for Clara to finally break. It took quite a while, but after what seemed like forever, a few choked sobs escaped Clara's lips. Gibbs slowed the pace of the spanking and spoke:

"I know you, Clara. These past few weeks you've been acting more and more distant, even a little grumpy at times. That's not you, Clara. You're my daughter, even though we don't share the same blood. If you have problems, I'm always here, day and night. It hurts me that you still don't trust me enough to come to me for help."

A small whimper came from the girl, and Gibbs knew that it had little to do with the steady swats he was giving her as he spoke.

"Nothing you ever do will ever make me hate you," he continued softly, rubbing small circles on the small of her heaving back.

"B-but this..is s-s-so much worse th-than anything!" she choked out. "I h-hate myself f-for it... you'll have to hate me..."

Gibbs gave her a particularly hard swat. "Have you even been listening?" he said, his heart breaking at her renewed sobs. "I said _nothing, _and I meant it, Clara Hawkins."

Her sobs changed, these ones sounding more scared than anguished. Gibbs gathered her in his arms, rubbing more circles on her back and rocking her slowly back and forth, murmuring nonsense in her ear, like, "Shhh, I've got you, sweetheart, you're safe. It's okay, shh.."

A few minutes later, Clara's sobbing slowed and lifted her head to look at him.

"Promise?" she asked, referring to his assurances that he would never hate her.

"Promise," he said, stroking her soft blonde hair.

"O-okay," she said. She hesitated, but then began rolling up her long sleeves. Gibbs was about to ask her what she was doing when he immediately realized what was wrong.

Cuts. There were cuts all over her wrists and arms, some fresh, some a week or so old. Very, _very _carefully, he held her arms, tears coming to his own eyes.

"Why?" was all he could manage without losing control of his quivering voice.

"Well... it's my boyfriend, Gibbs," she said, not looking at his eyes. "He's always telling me that I'm not a good girlfriend, and telling me that I need to change. The things that he says to me, Gibbs," she paused, starting to cry again. "They hurt so bad, Gibbs. The biggest hurt, the one that makes you feel really sad."

He was an inch away from crying. The way she said that... she sounded so much like Kelly when she was a little girl. Clara was really hurting. 'The biggest hurt,' as Clara called it. She sounded so young, so innocent. He couldn't believe what she had been doing, what she'd been going. He wished so much that he'd found out sooner, before the cutting had started. He swore that he was going to kill the bastard.

He gathered Clara even closer in his arms, her head resting on Gibbs' chest.

"You listen to me, Clara Amelia Hawkins," he said, being extremely careful to keep his voice strong. "Maybe you can't see it, but I can - you are a work of art, just the way you are. There's a man out there who will recognize just how priceless and perfect you are, and he will love you." He took a deep breat. "What I see in you is beautiful, so beautiful - please don't change. Don't be afraid that you're not wanted, because you are wanted _here. _That bastard, scum-bag of a boyfriend's oppinion is worthless. Do you care about what I think of you?" Clara nodded. "I think that you're one of a kind. There is no one like you - you're smart, beautiful, kind, clever, brave. And you're the greatest daughter that I could have ever asked for."

Clara burst into tears. All the pain and anguish she'd been holding in for the past month or so came pouring out, and she felt so stupid. How could she have let that idiot affect her like that? To the point of _cutting _herself? Gibbs' words hit her so hard. A few minutes later, after Gibbs had succeeded in calming her down again, he turned her back over his knee. She didn't object, she knew what this was for - Tony.

"I don't want to hear you _ever _talk to your brother in such a hurtful manner ever again," he said sternly but gently. He lifted his right leg and lowering his left, spanking the sensative undercurve of her bottom that he knew hurt the most. This set off a whole new round of tears and pleading.

"Gibbs! I'm sorrrryy! I-I will ap-pologize t-to Tony, I sware! OW, Giiibbbbsss!"

Knowing that her promises were sincere, he stopped the spanking, for good this time. She wasn't crying too hard. She hick-up'd every once in a while, and was soon asleep on Gibbs' lap, too worn out to stay awake. Gibbs sat in his chair for 40 minutes, listening to Clara's steady, calm breathing and thinking things over. He couldn't believe that she'd been cutting herself. He never thought that something could drive his sweet Clara to something that dark. He was so glad that it had been addressed, though. He would have Clara stay with him for a while, recovering both physically and mentally.

Gently, he woke the junior Special Agent.

"Come on, my precious girl," he said, carrying her in his arms. "Let's get you to Ducky."

Ducky was just as distraught as Gibbs' had been. He held Clara for quite a while, too, telling her how much she meant to him. He cleaned and bandaged her wrist injuries and gave a gentle scolding, telling her that if she ever did this to herself again, he'd take her over his own knee. This prompted a small giggle from Clara, and melted into Ducky's embrace.

**Poor Clara :( The things Gibbs said to Clara are lyrics from one my favorite songs, 'Someone's Work of Art' by Sixteen Cities. I don't own the song, nor do I own NCIS, I just play with them :) The next chapter will be the last of this particular story, so stay tuned :) It will be a short conclusion of Clara's recovery, I won't give anything away, but there be referrences to spanking. So be warned! **

**Please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The Not-So-Mysterious Case of the Missing iPod

Chapter 3

Clara was thankful to Gibbs for letting her stay at his place during her recovery, but she wished he wasn't so overbearing all the time.

"Come on, Gibbs," she said, frusterated. "You _know _I hate brocoli - why do you make it _every night?"_

"Because it's good for you," Gibbs said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now eat."

Clara sighed. She never really ate food that often, and Clara had a feeling that he knew that, which was why he made such an effort to make sure she had a good breakfast, nutritious lunch and filling dinner. Usually, she ate dinner, and that was about it. All this food made her a feel a little sick at times, but she was getting used to it, which was something she didn't want to happen. She was anerexic, really, but she didn't enjoy eating so much food.

After 10 minutes of silence, with Clara pretended to eat but really just moving the food around on her plate, Gibbs finally spoke up.

"Clara," he said. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd eat your steak."

"I'm really not hungry, Gibbs," she impatiently. She avoided his eyes.

"I didn't ask you if you were hungry. Clara, I know about your eating habits." Ha. She knew it. "You need to eat, Clara - you need to keep up your strength for when your in the field."

"I did just fine before you started stuffing me with so much food," she said bitterly.

"Yes, you did. But you'll do even better if you give your body the nutrition it needs."

Clara sighed impatiently. "I can take care of myself, Gibbs," she said, daring to look him straight in the eye. A glare was forming on his face, but she mustered up all of her courage and didn't brake eye contact. "I'm an adult. I really appreciate you taking care of me, Gibbs, but come on. Making me eat my dinner? I'm not a freaking child, Gibbs."

"No, Clara, you're not," Gibbs retorted, angry. "But as long as you act like one, I'll treat you like one. It's not healthy to starve yourself, and you know that. And you're not going to stop doing it by yourself, and that's why you're here - I'm trying to _help _you, sweetheart." He paused and took a bite of steak. "Now **eat**."

Clara didn't know what happened. One second she's heading towards the door to leave, and the next she's facing Gibbs,wide eyed, her bottom stinging from a couple of hard swats from Gibbs' hand.

"Clara Amelila Hawkins," he said quietly, "you will not walk away from me when I tell you do to something ever again. Are we clear?"

A took a few seconds, but she recovered and resumed her tantrum. "No, we are not clear," she said, glaring at him. "I. Am. A. _Adult,_" she said rudely. "The spankings are bad enough, Gibbs, but not being able to choose what I want to eat?"

Gibbs stayed silent for a moment, letting Clara squirm under his gaze. "Are you done?"

Clara's glare dropped for a second. "I think so, yes."

"Then let's get this over with."

"Get what...? GIBBS!" she yelled agrily, as Gibbs lifted her over his shoulder with the greatest of ease and carried her down to the basement, where he built his boat.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he set Clara down. She was furious.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled. "You could have just _asked _me to go down to the basement."

"Would you have come?" Gibbs asked, crossing his arms.

Clara huffed. "No."

"Exactly. Now I want you to tell me why your acting like a rebelious teenager all of the sudden."

"I'm not - "

"Clara," Gibbs said warningly.

Crossing her own arms, she glared at him for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "I'm just... tired, Gibbs," she said, her expression softening a bit. "I've really enjoyed staying here with you, but I guess I'm just... feeling a little restless."

"Cabin fever," Gibbs said understandingly.

"Yea, cabin fever," Clara agreed. "Why is called cabin fever, anyway?"

"I'm sure Ducky can tell you tomorrow at work. Today's your last day of sick leave. But back to the matter at hand," Gibbs said, stepping closer to Clara. "Whether you're feeling restless or not, that's no reason to be rude to me. I know you don't like brocoli, and I've tried to make as little of as possible, but it's good for you. At least I've stopped making cooked spinich."

Clara shuddered. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Your welcome. Now how are we going to handle your attitude as of late?"

Clara's face went from pale, to even paler, to red. "I dunno..."

"I think you do know, Clara. How are we going to handle this?"

She immediately went into little girl mode. "Gibbs, please," she said, "don't make me say it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't like saying it..."

Gibbs smiled and pulled her into a hug. "All right," he said, "I won't make you say it. But I will say it - you'll be getting a spanking, my dear."

Clara whimpered a little, but didn't object when he pulled her over his knee.

"Why am I spanking you, Clara?" he asked, picking up the hairbrush he kept down in the basement for times such as these.

"Because I was rude," she said miserably.

"Yes, you were. But there's another reason."

Clara let loose a small sob. "Because...because you love me, and...you care too much about me to let me be disrespectful."

Gibbs rubbed calming circles on her back. "Very good. Are you ready?"

A very small nod.

Gibbs wasted no time bringing the hairbrush down hard on her backside. A small yelp escaped the girls lips, and she was crying by the tenth swat. Gibbs lifted up his right knee, exposing the sensative undercurve of her bottom where she would feel the after-effects of this spanking the most when she sat down. Her sobs became more frantic, and she finally stopped kicking and lied limp across Gibbs lap, giving up.

Knowing she had learned her lesson, Gibbs stopped the spanking and sat the hairbrush down beside him. He pulled the frantic girl up of his lap and led her over to the couch, where he held her until her sobs lessened. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap, and lowered Clara onto it, who fell asleep only moments later. Gibbs smiled. He really did love his kids.

**FINALLY finished. Sorry, had a bit of a writers block while trying to end this story. More to come! Question - should my next story be either**

**A. Tony gets in trouble **

**B. Clara and Abby get in trouble, along with a surprise 3rd participant in their naughtiness.**

**C. How Gibbs met Clara**

**D. Clara falls in love with the most unlikely of men,**

**or E. The teams gets kidnapped, and it's up to Gibbs to save them?**

**Vote! Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
